Talk:Farkas/Archive 1
Farkas & purity quest At what point does Farkas ask you to rid him of his curse? It states that it should happen, but I completed the Companions questline ages ago, cured my own lycanthropy, done several little quests for him, married him, and carried him around for both major and minor quests. Anyone had this come up yet? I married Farkas also and he wont give me the quest Purity(Or any other Companion work). Vilkas did give me the quest but he didn't follow me afterwards. are you carrying a Glemnoril Witch head? He won't offer you the quest if you don't have one Darth Jadious - Light Love and Peace 20:49, December 19, 2011 (UTC) -You rid him of the curse after the storyline. Purity should show up right after it. If not, you have a bug. You also need to be carrying a witch head as Darth says. - Vashtari (talk) 20:05, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Farkas and Marriage Two quick questions: 1. I've read about some Companions having strange bugs when married and not opening shops or going to the player's home; is that just a few, or all of them? (basically, does this guy work correctly?) 2. if I give Farkas upgraded armor while he's a follower, then marry him, will he still wear the upgraded armor, or will he change back into his steel armor? Thanks! 21:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) -He should work correctly unless you've done odd stuff like add some Farkas mods. Even with modding I've had Farkas work normally. As for all followers, I've noticed that they don't wear their upgraded armor until I trade with them. After I try trading, they switch back to the armor I gave them. Vilkas actually keeps the daedra sword I gave him, on his back. So try trading Farkas; you shouldn't need to add/take, but just give an apple or something if you need to, lol. - Vashtari (talk) 20:05, March 12, 2012 (UTC) My experiences with Farkas I got the purity quest from him, in fact, he was the first person I got it from. I married him, and moved in with him, and he still opened a shop, somehow. 02:55, December 30, 2011 (UTC) -All characters who are available for marriage open a shop. This is a standard. One day game modders may develop some kind of fix for this. Until then you're stuck with hard core warriors turning domestic and making you dinner. It's sad but true. Vashtari (talk) 19:59, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Article Cleanup I will only say this once. Do NOT add new Trivia content unless it is very unique to Farkas or the voice actor. People keep adding things like Marriage content, such as him opening shop. ALL MARRIAGE CANDIDATES OPEN SHOP. Leave marriage content to the Marriage article!\ Vashtari (talk) 16:14, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I have cleaned up the article by moving some things mentioned in headlines into the Notes section. Some of these were given their on headlines when it was much more simple & easy to have them in the Notes section, as they did not require a full on Headline. I have taken off the Attention for clean up as a result. Things such as "Marriage" do not need their own headlines, since the Marriage page has a full list of all the marriage candidates. Just stick smaller updates in the notes if they don't deal with bigger quests like storyline-related quests. Also added the part about "Follower" in the notes section. Since all of the Companions can be followers, it isn't a dire need to add "Omg look he's a follower too!!" aka a headline, on these characters. Vashtari (talk) 19:58, March 12, 2012 (UTC) --Edit-- Moved some "Trivia" to "Bugs" and renamed "Relationships" to "Personality" to follow along Vilkas' Wikia page better. It now looks more clean and organized. I moved some of the Trivia to Bugs instead because some of the Trivia was actually notes on Bugs that happen with Farkas that overlapped different quests. Also, I moved some portions of the Notes area into the general bio area of Farkas to better match Vilkas' page, so that it balances out. Before, this article looked like it was thrown together, but I wanted it to flow more smoothly. Please don't edit until you have something worthwhile to add, like a new bug or something totally new and undiscovered. Right now things look perfect, and I'm a stickler for perfection. --Edit 2-- Moved more Trivia into the Bugs section because said trivia mentioned bugs, such as dialog issues, interruptions, and the well-known Farkas Steel Armor bug. If it is, please put confirmed next to it. The Trivia section is much smaller now, but the Bugs section is larger due to the "trivia" being moved to Bugs, where they belong. Tonal issues still need to be addressed but that should be easy to fix. The portion of Delphine/Farkas interruptions, and about the armor really are bugs, since he was meant to wear it (quite clearly). I also believe the randomized steel armor is a bug, since he isn't meant to be wearing steel armor to begin with. This is the reason for adding "possible bug?" to it before. Vashtari (talk) 22:13, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Looks better, but there are still several glaring issues with this article. "Notes" is not an acceptable header, so I changed it to "Trivia" only to find there was already a copiously and undesirably long "trivia" section already in place. The "bugs" and "trivia" sections need serious condensing. Make sure to reference the character style sheet during future revisions.-- 22:20, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::-Notes and trivia aren't the same thing. I didn't create the original Trivia, and I'm still working on fixing this. Notes are snippets that people need to know but don't have a real category. The Trivia are simply useless pieces of information. :Vashtari (talk) 22:27, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: So-called "Notes" area always points of trivia, or points that belong in the article Lead. Please don't add "notes" sections. Yes, people have been adding them left and right, but that's because they have no respect for our establish style guidelines. "Notes" are vague, unspecific headers. From our style policy: ::::"Notes" should never be used on articles, because it's messy, cluttered, and does not provide readers with a "meaningful" name for what the section contains. Anything could be included within a "Notes", and because of this, they would grow infectiously and undesirably large. Trim them down or remove them entirely. 90% of the time, the information could be moved to the article "lead" or another header in the article. ::::-- 22:51, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::I see what you mean now. Most of the time I see tiny notes added, not massive ones. I've fixed it to where unneeded Trivia was added to the Bugs, and I've been staring at the Bugs section. In spite of the Bugs section being massive, it's hard to know which ones should be taken out if people are truly having these bugs. Some of these bugs will have to be re-ordered so that "like bugs" are grouped together. Maybe even a section for "quest bugs" and "follower bugs" could work. Most of the bugs I see are either quests or followers anyway. ::::Vashtari (talk) 22:57, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :One of the major problems I've noticed (maybe not with this article, but with others) is that people add a bug without reading through the current list, so duplicates end up there. A lot of them are worded very long-windedly and could use some trimming. Also, too many of them are worded using the second person ("You"), which isn't what we want either. Sadly, because this appears in 90% of articles, people continue adding them to articles that way, because the work load is so big, we can't fix them all in a realistic time frame, which in turn, only makes more work for us. -- 23:37, March 12, 2012 (UTC) : ::I try to read the current list because duplicates irritate me. As I learn the templates properly, I'll try my best to edit the pages I come across so that they're in proper format. I've done enough office admin work to know how templates function. Vashtari (talk) 23:58, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :: --Edit 3-- I cleaned up the bugs section even more by adding templates for each console. I put all 3 consoles on areas that weren't specified on which gaming console the bug happened with. Someone can edit this if the bug is truly known for a specific gaming console. I have also did some grammar/spelling clean up as well as Point of View editing to third person. I can't remember if we're supposed to use "the player" or not, but where it didn't sound right to put "dragonborn" I used "player." When discussing technical issues that aren't quest related, it feels silly to use "dragonborn." Just let me know and if I need to use "dragonborn" in all cases, I will. Vashtari (talk) 21:25, March 14, 2012 (UTC) i just look and there is no I or YOU on the page that needs to be deleted i may be wrong so i won't delete that bit at the start. 22:11, March 20, 2012 (UTC) -Right now it's there just in case. Don't delete those disclaimers, because it gets put back if any admin notices any other issues. Vashtari (talk) 00:11, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Bugs? Is Farkas reverting to his initial armor truly a bug? Or is it another case of Lydia syndrome where his armor has a higher rating than the armor given to him. I don't know where to look for specific values of what he is currently wearing compared to the wolf armor the "bug" mentions. 04:04, March 30, 2012 (UTC) -Right now no one is sure what it is, but it we all do know that the steel armor is a bug. He was meant to wear the wolf armor. Farkas himself is just full of these tiny bugs. I mean, his steel armor rotates to various versions of steel armor. I think you can view his inventory via console, if you use the PC version. I can't remember if it'll show the values, but I would think it should. From what I understand, it's just normal steel, but that itself gets changed around to cuffed, non-cuffed, etc. He even has a greatsword when he's better off with one-handed. Like I said, he's bugged, period. Vashtari (talk) 09:39, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Also - someone please track down and interrogate half the people who put bugs up there, most of them are worded so confusingly it's impossible to tell if what they're describing is really a different bug or all interconnected... could all these Farkas interrupting bugs be tied to player bounties for example. Also, his name makes a great swear word. P.S. I wonder if I can take his old armor away from him using the console... I shall have to experiment! 04:15, March 30, 2012 (UTC) -From what I understand, Farkas & Vilkas are under the same faction as a guard, for some reason. They'll attack you if you have a bounty. When I have time I'll try to research the bugs myself. Other forums may have posted about these bugs. That section does need a serious cleanup. It's almost as bad as the trivia was! I had to move over half of the trivia to the bugs. I didn't clean it up in case someone else knew better. I'm also tired of people adding crap to Ysolda that doesn't need to be there. It's getting annoying. Vashtari (talk) 09:39, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Farkas keeps talking to me. Anytime I'n near him he turns me around and talks to me. It is so annoying, and I don't know how to stop it. I'm trying to start the quest and I have to find something in a cave, but when I try to fight the silver hands he talks to me even when someone is attacking him. It wont let me do the quest and i almost punched my TV. Someone tell me how to fix this problem. If it doesnt happen to everyone else there might be a way to fix it. (Pay off your bounty and he will stop!) tried and succeded.) Dragon Seekers Bug/Armor rating bug - Boots/Gauntlets issue I am starting this since someone edited the bugs section for the Dragon Seekers bug without coming here with questions first. First, it is essential that you only write in third person. This is a Wikia, and the admins of this Wikia will only allow third person. No You's or I's; only use "The Dragonborn." Try to write as non-personal as possible. You're not writing an email or forum post. Anyway, all issues with bugs need to be posted here, so that we can help identify it as a legitimate bug, or just an issue you are having with your version of the game. In this case of the Dragon Seeker bug, it doesn't even sound like it's related to the DS. It sounds more like a rating issue, such as his armor possibly being worth more than what you're giving him. Maybe it's a rating bug, or you haven't upgraded the armor above normal. I've heard of a few people needing to get things up to Legendary first. Please post here first with issues about this bug before editing the official wikia page. And PLEASE sign your name! If you don't have an account, sign with your typical username on most gaming sites. You're better off signing up, though. Sign with 4 tildes. It helps us know who we're talking to. Vashtari (talk) 12:03, April 25, 2012 (UTC) found him traveling around "the reach" just a minute ago, i was travelling on my horse just out of markhart when suddenly a quest mark appeared on the compass; it said that it was one of the companions (talk to the companion leaders for work); it turns out to be Farkas, with torvar and athis. i still do not know why this happened... now i'll try to follow them to see where they go; notice that in my game, due to the peace council at high hrothgar, the reach is in the stormcloack's hand. i think they will almost surely start fighting when they will meet a city guard...Yubbo (talk) 20:04, May 1, 2012 (UTC) they... disappeared. they disappeared at a road that is just southwest of sky haven temple... interesting result xDYubbo (talk) 20:12, May 1, 2012 (UTC) WHAT THE HECK?!? i went to jorrvaskr and found skjorr alive... i completed the whole companion's quest and recently completed the main quest... i don't know what the heck is going on :/Yubbo (talk) 21:07, May 1, 2012 (UTC) -There is nothing new about the Companions being encountered in the "wild" areas. I've had them randomly come up and help me at one point, when I had no follower and actually found myself overwhelmed. At that time it was Vilkas and Ria. Since they're the Companions, it's part of their AI to walk around all over the map. But they do disappear from their area and return to Jorrvaskr in good time. Also, you will get the quest "talk to the Companion leaders" in spite of being their leader. I think it's an overlooked bug, but it happens. I personally believe I should be giving them work! But overall, this is nothing new. Most of us who have had a few play-throughs already know we can find them out in the wild. They're warriors, always looking for a good fight. But as a rule of thumb, they won't get into political fights. Vilkas himself says he needs a good reason to draw his sword, but doesn't see the civil war as a reason. He claims it's just a silly fight between Jarls. Vashtari (talk) 22:05, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Farkas & Armor Bugs I'm just adding this section to discuss all armor bugs. I have currently seen a bug where Farkas sells his own armor and won't give it back. Has anyone tried giving him flawless or legendary armor? I'd just like to see if this bug can somehow be fixed, even temporarily. I haven't had this bug so I can't test that theory out. Vashtari (talk) 11:16, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Not a good talker" Should it be mentioned that despite Farkas having a speech skill of 100 he claims that his brother is a better talker than him? I personally just find it kind of funny he's so modest about it. Other Bugs Section? Why is there an "Other Bugs" section here. Is there really any need to separate the bugs into groups? Cubears (talk) 04:26, October 4, 2013 (UTC)